The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo
by hopefully.goodwriter
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year after the war with an objective: to befriend Harry Potter and his gang. He would also like to figure out the puzzle that is Hermione Granger DISCLAIMER: i do not own hp or jkr.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so WOW. haven't done this in a while. I have read diligently, but haven't felt inspired enough to write anything. But hark, the herald angles sing! Here is my story, I hope it's a hell of a lot better than the first one. I have had the most amazing english teacher this year, so my guess would be that it will be. Please read, and I appreciate that reviewing take timme and thought, but we all need to exercise our brain cells. Love ya!**

THE GIRL WITH A DRAGON TATOO

Draco Malfoy was happy. Happy to be away from the suffocating Manor, with his despicable father, and ever doting mother. Happy that, now that the war had finished and all Death Eaters were being investigated, and when he returned to Malfoy Manor, his father might not be there to torture him. Happy that all students were allowed to repeat there last year of Hogwarts, as a sort of apology for allowing the school to get so far out of control last year. Draco had HATED his last year at Hogwarts. His mian reason for liking Hogwarts was because it was an escape form the hellhole that was his life. Last year brought that life to Hogwarts with him. So he was happy that this year would be like all the others, and he could be happy once again.

Then there was the matter of him being appointed Head Boy. When he received his letter, he was thrilled and shocked. He had honestly forgotten all about the Heads, but once he thought about it he realized the was really the only candidate for Head Boy. He just wondered who would be Head Girl. He knew in his heart that it would be Granger. Hell, he knew it in his head. What he didn't know was how his head felt about it. He had decided on that fateful night, just outside the Room of Requirement, when Potter and his gang, The Golden Trio, they were calling them now, had saved his life, that he would befriend them. He still didn't understand why they had saved him, but he figured after all the shit he had dished to them, they deserved him doing a couple nice things for them. Besides, they seemed like genuinely okay people. Granger was a different story. He had long stopped believing in the load of mudblood versus pureblood bullshit his father preached. He had honestly no idea what to think of her. She was smart, cunning, (quite a good Slytherin candidate, actually) and after all the torture he put her through, after watching him stand by and watch her get tortured in his own house, she saved him.

Remembering that night scared him like nothing he had ever experienced. Watching that psychopath that was his aunt torture her, something had changed inside of him. It felt like his heart was being cut out of his chest in the most painful way possible, and he wanted to save her. He knew he would die if he did, but he didn't care. It was like he would rather die than see her in pain. He had looked to his mother, and in locking eyes with her, he watched her read his raw emotions, and watched her eyes fill with tears. He watched as she put him in a full Body Bind curse, her eyes remorseful, apologizing, and yet proud that he had finally seen the light, and then he watched as she left, leaving him to watch the torturing of one Hermione Granger. It was something that haunted his dreams every night, the inexplicable feeling coursing through his head, his veins, his soul. He woke up every night screaming, wishing for it to stop, wishing there was something he could do, wishing for anything. He hoped, boy did he hope, that returning to Hogwarts would stifle his nightmares. It always did before. Hogwarts stifled all of his nightmares before, of his despicably childhood. Secretly, he also hoped that seeing her, alive, breathing, reading in the library, laughing with Potter, and giggling with Weaselette would save him. With that hope in his head, he boarded the train.


	2. Chapter 2

The Head compartment on the train was nothing really special. It had a bit more room than a normal compartment, plus it's own drink and food services. Draco Malfoy immediately loved it. It was just how he'd liked things: simple. He settled down on a seat, dozed off.

Hermione Granger was ecstatic to be going back to Hogwarts. As she boarded the crowded train, she pondered who Head Boy was. Draco Malfoy seemed the only possible or probable candidate. Her biggest hope for this year was to deduce his strange emotions, that night at Malfoy Manor. She could remember as she underwent that terrible pain, she looked into his eyes. They were so filled with regret, and helplessness, and desperation that it broke her heart, yet gave her hope. He wanted to help her. There was one more emotion in his eyes, the strongest emotion of all, and that was the one she couldn't figure out.

"Hermione!" Harry's soft but happy greeting pulled her from her thoughts.

"It's so great to see you," he said, wrapping her in an enormous hug. He whispered in her ear "We need to talk." In reply she kissed his cheek, and hugged him back.

When they pulled out of the hug, Hermione saw that Harry had arrived with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny were all looking happily at her. She ran over to them, and yelled

"GROUP HUG!"

Then she was enveloped on the tightest, most loving group hug she had ever received. When it ended everyone started talking at once, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about how beautiful and grown up she is, how much they missed her at the Burrow over the summer. Ron about how he was actually excited for school this year, and how he wondered what this years Griffyndor Quidditch team was the same as last year or if he would have to try out for Keeper again. Ginny was talking about how they HAD to talk, and Hermione knew that Ginny was talking about Harry (The hickey not-so-carefully hidden by the scarf on her neck confirmed Hermione's theory).

"I have to go to the Head's compartment for a bit, but you're coming with me and we will TALK" she whispered in Ginny's ear.

Just then, the train whistled, their cue to leave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was so nice to see you again, I hope you have a lovely year, and I guess I will see you at the end of they year." Hermione gushed.

"Nonsense!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said in unison. "You are coming to the Burrow for Christmas! We missed you too much over the summer!"

She gave them a great big hug, said farewell again, and went on the train. She kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek, stating that she had to go to the Head's compartment.

"Bloody typical. Of course you'd be Head Girl" Ron commented, in reply to which Ginny and Harry slapped him on the back of the head.

Ginny and Hermione linked arms and proceeded to the front of the train, chattering all the way, dying to gossip in private where they couldn't be overhead. Upon entering the Head's compartment, Ginny immediately proceeding to the food and drink area, and helping herself to a Butterbeer and a Chocolate Frog. Hermione didn't move. She was so incredible transfixed by the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy was fast asleep, his robes rolled up to his elbows. His left arm was behind his head, and on his forearm you could see the Dark Mark. She had always known in her heart that he had one, but seeing it still surprised her. Not as much as seeing him right now, right here. He looked like a whole different person. His hair was longer, falling into his closed eyes, he had no sneer of scowl or smirk on his face. He looked…. Relaxed, happy almost. Tentatively, she reached out and slowly brushed the hair away from his eyes. It was so soft, and she longed to keep running her fingers through his hair, but something distracted her. A long, pale scar along his hairline, running down to his jaw, where it looked as if someone had taken a knife, and made a star pattern. Without thinking, she leaned forward, and kissed the gruesome scar, tear falling from her eye as she thought of how he could possibly get a scar like that. The tear fell from her face onto his, and she froze. Draco was stirring beneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was sleeping. He dreamed that a woman was kissing his scar, the scar that he hated almost as much as the man who gave it to him. They were soft lips, and they left soft, tingling warmth where they pressed. Then, a splash on his cheek. Blood? No, a teardrop. Slowly he began to realize that he was no longer dreaming. Very slowly he opened his eyes, to find Hermione Granger, leaning over him, her beautiful brown eyes, eyes he had always liked, eyes that when HE had made them cry, pulled at his chest filled with tears. Without a word, he kissed her cheek.

"God, that was good Butterbeer. Exactly the temperature I like it. Now, I can tell you the whole story. So…." Ginny Weasley was in the room, he realized. He had to stifle a laugh at Hermione rolling her eyes at Ginny, shooting a look at Malfoy, and then pulling away to talk to her.

After 15 minutes of Draco silently laughing at Ginny Weasley describing her romances with Harry Potter, Ginny decided it would be best if she left. As the door closed, Draco made his way to the bar and helped himself to a Butterbeer.

"Hermione, would you like a Butterbeer"he asked the silent Griffyndor. Shocked, she nodded

"You called me Hermione." She breathed.

"Well, when you wake up to a person kissing you, you tend to call them by their first names. I thought you were smart enough to know these things" he joked. "Actually, I have made a goal to be more civil to people. I have always known that the way I treated people was wrong, but there was always a role I had to played, a way I had to act. No one needs me to be like that anymore, so I can stop pretending. I would actually like to befriend your little group. I have always admired you, you please everyone you meet, except the people I could not get to hate me when I tried. You are such good hearted, honest, brave people. There's a reason you all are in Griffyndor." He blushed, realizing how much he had just revealed

For a moment, Hermione just looked into Malfoy, no, Draco's eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes. She had always loved them.

"I'm going to change into my robes" she stated. As she walked by him, she whispered "I always knew that deep down, you were a good guy."

Just then, an announcement ran through the train.

"The changing compartment for the train are out of order. Please just change in your compartment. Thank you" the voice stated.

Then, Hermione Granger did what Draco never thought he would see her do. She stripped to her underwear, and walked over to her bag to get her robes. As she walked to the other side of the room, so many thoughts were running through his head, about how she had trusted him enough to just strip like that, how she had had a look of complete indifference on her face, when the bloody hell did she get a body like that and why didn't she wear clothes to flaunt it, why she had on some of the sexiest underwear he had ever seen without it turning into lingerie. But as she past him, all of those thoughts flew like bats from a cave as he stared at her back. Hermione Granger, he surmised, was full of suprises.

Hermione had a very large, incredibly intricate Dragon tattoo on her back. Each part of the tattoo, from the head to the teeth to the body to the wings of the dragon, was made of names, so many names. He knew that dragons signified strength, courage, and sacrifice. The realization of what the names could be made him stifle a gasp, and tears spring to his eyes.

"They're all the people who were strong, who made sacrifices, who had courage during the war. The part that pains me is that most of the ones who gave all three, are now dead. This is my tribute to them." she whispered, and he could hear the pain in her voice.

He moved closer, studying the details. He realized that Hermione had made no move to put her robes on, but was too fascinated to care. As he got reall close, something caught his eye. Where the heart of the dragon would be, in the shape of a heart, was his name. Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspended reality. Isn't that when it feels like you can't breathe, but can feel the air going in and out of your lungs, when you have a million thoughts yet your mind is completely blank, when you are experiencing emotions like never before, and still you feel nothing. That 's what was happening to Draco Malfoy when he saw his name as part of Hermione Grangers incredible tattoo. He snapped back to reality when Hermione very slowly turned around.

"Draco" she said very softly, as if she were waking a sleeping baby. "The prefects will be coming for the meeting soon."

Of course! He had forgotten all about that. He nodded, and turned his back so Hermione could finish getting changed. His head was spinning, but he would not let it show in front of the prefects.

The meeting passed uneventfully. After the prefects left, Hermione grabbed a Butterbeer, and sat down on the couch with her book.

"What are you reading?" asked Draco.

She looked up to answer his question, and found herself looking in his eyes. She could see so much in them. On one end, she could see the beautiful colour, that liquid silver ice. On the other end, she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Looking into Draco's eyes had always been like taking a direct path to his brain. His emotions were always so evident, and that's what had annoyed her so much as a child, when he would insult her. She could see that he really didn't mean what he was saying, and yet he kept saying it anyways. As she got older, she understood why he had to act a certain way, and be a certain person. One he definitely wasn't at heart. She knew, by looking in his eyes, that the Malfoy that walked down the halls of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not Draco Malfoy was in his neart. That's why she added his name to her tattoo. The placing of the name however, was decided by that fateful night at Malfoy Manor. She still didn't know EZACTLY why she chose the heart of the dragon, but she knew that he deserved somewhere special. While that crazy bitch was torturing her. She saw what went on between Draco and his mother. She looked into his eyes the entire time, and was still confused, yet awed by what she saw there. One emotion was definitely desperation, and heart-tearing remorse. He wanted to help her so badly, but a bondy bind curse is a body bind curse. The other emotion had taken a long time to figure out. She finally figured out that second emotion at the end of the Final Battle, when it finally sunk it that the War was over, they had won. The couple were rejoicing in each others arms, nothing could interrupt any of their worlds. Looking into the eyes of these youngsters in love, she finally understood the emotion in Malfoys eyes that night. The truth made her run away, traveling, never staying anywhere for long, spending all of her time thinking. After the epiphany passed, she came back down to Earth, spent the rest of the summer in the quaint little Caribbean island she was on, planning, designing and getting her tattoo. To this day, her epiphany she had still made her head spin. The emotion in Draco's eyes, was love.


	5. Chapter 5

The train shuddered to a stop, jolting Hermione and Draco from each other's gaze. Embarrassed that they spent the majority of the long train ride, staring into each others eyes, they gathered up their stuff. As Hermione turned to leave the compartment, Draco silently took her hand.

"Do you think your friends would mind too much if I sat at the Griffyndor table? There is no rule against it, and I don't want to sit with any of the Slytherins. If it's any consolation for you, the sorting Hat seriously considered putting me in Grrifyndor" he stated.

"I was very close to being Slytherin, actually. I've never told that to anybody. And if I'm behind you, I don't think they'll mind too much" she whispered in reply. Then they left the compartment, hand in hand.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Oh Hermione! How good ter see ya! You got even more beautiful over the summer you did" Hagrid shouted over the crowd.

"Aww thanks Hagrid! Are we keeping the tea on the first Friday tradition?" she laughingly replied.

"Nothing would make me happier! Bring Harry, Ron, and why not, bring Mr. Malfoy there too!" grinned Hagrid.

"Will do Hargid!" "Uh, thank you, Mr. Hagrid" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"That's the last carriage there "Hagrid said. " You make 6. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind squishing"

Hermione looked around, and sure enough, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco and herself were left for the single carriage. Harry immediately crawled in, pulling Ginny up onto his lap. Neville and Ron each scooped up a seat for themselves, leaving only one seat for both Draco and Hermione.

"Err… I could sit on the floor" Hermione offered.

In reply, Draco sat down in the remaining seat, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to tell you that I would like to be friends with you guys. I'll admit, even thought you already know, I was a Death Eater. I'll also admit that I really didn't want to be a Death Eater. My mother is the most important thing in my world, and I did it to keep her safe. Now that she is in no danger, I would like to rid myself of that part of my life, and proceed living the way I always wanted to live. I want to have friends as close as you lot are, I want to laugh and smile and have fun, and I never want to hurt anyone ever again. I totally understand if you think everything I just said was bullshit, but it's from the heart, the truest words I've ever spoken." Draco confessed.

After a moment of sizing up and contemplating, Harry broke the ice.

"I always thought that you had potential. I believe you. In fact, why don't you sit with us at dinner tonight?" he asked. Draco met Harry eyes, and could read his mind. He spoke the truth, but there was another tidbit he chose not to voice. He was thinking "I trust you, but still, break her heart, and I'll kill you TWICE". Draco nodded in silent agreement.

"YAY! FRESH BLOOD!" squealed Ginny.

"WHAT? WHO'S BLEEDING? " Neville panicked, and everyone laughed. They laughed the rest of the way to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**HIHI! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT THIS AT THE TOP! guess im not very good with technology :P i cannot revise the first five chapters, and i dont feel like deleting the story and then uploading it again. soo thisll have to do. **

**thank you to the suspcriptions, and much love to the few reviewers ive had. cough HINT cough**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP OR JKR. :'(**

Dinner at the Gryffindor table went significantly better than he'd expected.

Sure, there were a few dubious looks sent his way at first, but once Harry had announced that Draco was on their side now, the Gryffindors accepted their quiet leaders word, and him.

It was entertaining, watching the interactions between the Gryffindors. The Slytherins went to the dining hall simply to dine, and they ate quietly, with little or no conversation. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table appeared to be the epicenter of all things social. Gossip was being exchanged, summers were being relived, pranks were being both pulled and planned and Seamus Finnigan even set his hair on fire again. Accidentally ,of course. Watching all these people laughing and smiling had really made Draco feel like a bit of an outsider at first, but then Hermione gushed that he just HAD to hear about the Weasely twins new scheme, which had him rolling in the aisles. It was remarkable, the Gryffindor hospitality after he had loosened up. Everyone went out of their way to include him in their conversation, whether it was Lavender gossiping with him about Gryffindor common room parties in which all of the "golden" trio had done some things rather un-golden, to Ron calling him to back him up in an argument about Quidditch with his sister, which ended up biting him in the butt. Ron had wanted Draco to say that the Chudley Cannons were a better team than the Holyhead Harpies, at which point Draco revealed shyly that he was a closet Harpies fan, and couldn't help him out there. After he got into an in depth conversation about Gwenog Jones with Ginny, and invited her to the Head Common room to watch a transmission of the Harpies game next Saturday, when they play Puddlemore United. He invited Harry to come too, if he'd liked, and jokingly added that they were not to get it on in his common room, at which Harry blushed profusely and walked away, and Ginny slapped his retreating ass, giggling.

So yes, Draco was glowing. He had made some really good new friends, and the old portion of his life seemed to really be behind him.

**WHADDAYA THIIINK? REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! man, i am on a roll! 2 chapters in a night! this one goes out to BOOKWORM1025, my great friend. thanks for the speedy review, also to Hannah Bower, thanks for the review. next chapter, name something you wanna see, and i'll write. im serious. you want the next chapter to be about snape wearing pink underpants, ill write it. anyways, becasue i'm on vacaton i should be able to update fairly often now. tomorrow is a bust day though, so we'll see. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own hp or jkr :'(**

Draco was the perfect gentleman, but he was enjoying his newfound silliness. After dinner was finished, the Heads were to meet the Professor, so he dramatically offered Hermione his arm, and once she had taken it, he skipped off the Headmasters office leaving the giggling Hermione dragging behind him. Upon reaching the stone gargoyles, they both sobered up. The password was exchanged ("Redvines!") and they waited for their Headmistress. McGonagall ushered them in, offered them biscuits, and then settled down to business.

"As both of you know, as Head Boy and Girl, you two would shall share a common room, study room, and bathroom. I would be worried about behaviour, but I presume that the two of you, of all students, will behave accordingly. I'm sure that you both know where the Heads dorm is, and so now I need just to inform you of the password, and bid you goodnight." Professor McGonagall explained. "The password is Hippogriff."

"Thank-you Professor. Goodnight, Professor." Draco and Hermione replied in unison.

The Head's Common room was tasteful. It showed hints of Slytherin and Gryffindor, and touches of modern décor. The hardwood floor was a dark color, and the furniture was old-fashioned while still being comfortable. Draco went left Hermione to look at his room, and discovered that it was exactly to his taste. It was simple. Dark green walls, a desk of dark wood, and a closet that already had his clothes in it. The bed was a dark canopy bed, with white sheets and hangings. He immediately jumped onto it to test its comfortableness, and found it perfect. Groaning, he kicked his shoes off and snuggled deeper into the duvet.

Hermione loved her new bedroom. The walls were a swirling spash of gold and crimson, and her bed was made of dark wood, and swathed in white hanging and sheets. There was a large desk for her studies, and a closet with her shoes in a special spot. Cautiously, she sat on the bed, and immediately brightended and its comforting nature. Realizing she had to pee, she went to find the bathroom. Walking down the hall, she heard a groan and a thud, as if something had been thrown against a wall. She froze, wondering what it was, and after a minute, was awarded with another noise. A rather ungentlemanly snore. She followed the noise, until she found Draco, fast asleep on his bed. Giggling at his snoring, she vowed to preserve this sight in her memory. The Slytherin Sex God, snoring his face off. She quietly sat down on the bed next to him. It felt so relaxing, she put her feet up too. Watching him sleep, she felt many of the same emotions she'd felt earlier that day, on the train. She brushed his silky hair out of his eyes, and found his scar again. She started to ponder how he got it, and then stopped herself. As curious as she was, she didn't REALLY want to know, as it's story was probably horrendous. Saddened, she leaned down to kiss his forehead, but before she could, his scent washed over her. She was immediately intoxicated. He was the best thing she'd ever smelt. He smelled like shortbread, strong musk, and lily of the valleys. She leaned closer, lying down on the bed, gently pulling his shoulder closer so she could smell more of him. Stirring, Draco threw his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Startled, she glanced up at his face, so see if he was awake, but his face was as serence and angelic as it had been before. The impulse was too great, she kissed his jaw. The next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, setting of every nerve in her body. She felt like she had been carbonated like a soda, she was tingling all over. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist, leaving a dull heat where they passed. The kiss was chaste, and long. Eventually, Hermiones brain resignedly gave into the demand for oxygen, and she pulled back, gasping, and laid her forehead against his.

"Dammit Malfoy, if you kiss me like that a lot, I may have to do something about it." She whispered.

"Well, that is the second time today I have woken up to you kissing me. Can you blame me for wanting more?" he teased.

Blushing, she looked away, realized that she still really had to pee. "You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, Draco?" she enquired

"I haven't the foggiest, but I'll help you look" he said scooting out of the bed.

Taking her hand, he left his room, and wandered down the hall.

"Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed, opening the door.

The bathroom was a mixture of black and white marble, with one sink, one toilet, one walk-in shower and one long, deep bathtub.

"Thank you for the escort, but if you will excuse me, I really have to pee" Hermione rushed, scooting him out the door.

Chuckling, Draco wandered the dorm, and discovered her room. It was more decorative than his, but not necessarily elegant. It was artistic, and he liked it. He heard a door open and shut, and knew Hermione was finished. He went to the common room, where he found her looking at the large bookcase in the corner.

"I shall say goodnight now, Hermione, but don't hate me for hoping that I'll get the same wake up tomorrow morning as I have the past two times I fell asleep" he smirked.

She slowly faced him, and he found her mouth covered with an evil smirk. She slowly stalked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against him, immediately making his head spin. She slowly steered his head to hers, and then, agonizingly slowly, pressed her lips to his. As soon as their lips touched she started biting his lower lip, throwing all of her passion into the kiss. One of his hands was on the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him, and the other was tangling in her hair. He kissed her back with even more passion then she threw at him, and their heads were spinning, and she felt her knees go weak.

Gripping his shirt, she kissed him senseless, then pulled back, and seductively whispered "Good night".

Then she turned and sashayed to her bedroom.

Malfoy watched her go, and upon realizing the thoughts running through his head, realized he was going to hell, if he wasn't already.

He returned to his bedroom, but his pajamas on, and lay down to sleep, reflecting on Hermione Granger, and her newfound temptress twist, and on the day's events in general. Ecstatic, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**HOW AM I DOING? AM I THE WORST WRITER YOU'VE EVER SEEN? AM I HALF AS GOOD AS JKR? I DONT KNOW! and i wont know until you press that little button. so please people. read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**WHASSUP? i did get a chapter written today! my plans got ruined a little bit, cuz i poured rain :( but anywho. thanks to BOOKWORM1025 again, and a shoutout to Mia2025, who wants to translate this story into French for me. How cool is that?**

******anyways, HAPPY READING! **

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP OR JKR :'(**

**Draco dreamt of kissing, kissing Hermione to be precise. They were in Barbados, a little Caribbean island where he had spent an entire summer with his mother when he was twelve. His father had allowed them to go because he was plotting how to find the Dark Lord, after Harry had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. It was the most blissful, happy memory he had. His Patronus memory was from that summe,r actually. Just him and his mother, having a water war on the pristine beach they had found. Only now, he was kissing Hermione in the sand. She was wearing an emerald and silver bikini that really showed off that amazing tattoo of hers, and he was wearing crimson and gold board shorts. They were dancing as the sun was setting behind them. He knew that he was a great big sap, and that this was probably the most romantic and girly dream in the history of romantic and girly dreams, but frankly, he just wanted to enjoy it. It was the best damned dream he had ever had. Until his father showed up. He stalked slowly out of the water, like a zombie walking out of its grave. He tore Hermione from Draco's arms, and held a knife at her throat.**

"No! " Draco cried. "Not her, not Hermione, kill me, kill me instead, not her!"

Lucious Malfoy laughed and ran his free hand down Hermiones neck, taunting Draco. Just as his hand reached her breasts, Lucious slit her throat.

"NO! Hermione! NO!"

Hermione Granger woke up to a scream. It was a terrible scream, filled with anguish and pain. As she became less drowsy, she realized that the person screaming was still screaming, and it wasn't just a person. It was Draco. He was obviously having a nightmare. She had just decided to go wake him, because judging by the pain in his voice, his dream must have been rather horrible, when she heard him scream her name.

Startled, she rushed to his room, to find him thrashing in his bed, his long limbs tangled in the elegant white sheets. He was still screaming, his face contorted with agony and disbelief. She shook his shoulder.

"Draco? Draco, wake up." She said.

He kept screaming and trying to lash out at the air in front of him, but he was spread eagled by his own sheeys. She was shaking him harder now, and he was stirring slightly, his terrified screams subsiding.

"Draco? What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" she whispered, gently brushing his hair from his eyes.

His eyes snapped open at her touch.

"Thank God you're alive" he breathed, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Pulling her into his arms, he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Draco, I wake up at" she checked the clock on the wall "2 o'clock in the morning to find you screaming bloody murder. What happened, and are you alright?" she said softly.

"Even from Azkaban, my father still manages to invade my nightmares. It's nothing new, my nights have always been as plagued with him as my days were, but usually my nightmares are memories, reliving things that have already happened. This one broke the pattern, and it scared me, because I sure as hell didn't want it to happen." He revealed.

"Draco" she breathed. "It's alright. This one was just a dream, and now it's over. It's alright." She hugged him, and was once again surprised at the strength in which he hugged her back. As she reveled in his strong hold, she suddenly became aware of what he was wearing, which was not much. Silky green pajama pants, and that was it. She could feel his muscular chest pressed up against her, and she could see his strong, alabaster shoulders. She cautiously unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and trailed her hands down his soft muscular skin, until she wound her arms around his waist.

Clearing his throat, Draco chuckled.

"Do I smell good, Herimone?"

She blushed, she hadn't realiezed that she was sniffing his exquisite scent. Looking into his eyes, she replied.

"I could ask you the same question"

Caught smelling her red-handed, Draco looked down shamefully, and was immediately glad he did. It seemed that this girl was full of surprises. Draco had always considered Hermione the flannel nightgown type, but it appeared that her preferred to sleep clothe were much skimpier. She was clad only in satin booty shorts, and a bra that made Draco's head spin.

"Nice pajamas. " he smirked. "First I wake up to you kissing me, and then I wake up to you wearing next to nothing. What on earth will I wake up to next?"

"Well, it's obvious you're feeling better, so I guess this is good night" she laughed.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Please. Can you stay?" he whispered.

Hermione knew that for Draco to ask her to stay, his dream must have really shaken him. In answer, she walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers.

"One question."

"One answer."

"Is that a teddy bear?"

Rolling his eyes at her childish joke he grabbed her waist and pulled her into bed with him, both of them pleased at the lightening mood. She settled down on her side, facing him. Taking his hand, she whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

**SO? GOOD? BAD? IDK UNTIL YOU REVIEW. **

**SO BE KIND REWIND, AND READ AND REVIEW :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUP PEOPLES? i gather, from all the emails you dorks have been sending me, that it has been WAAAY too long since i last updated, and that i promised i wouldn't do that anymore. I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I TOTALLY DIDNT MEAN TOO! i just started high school, and i have been running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to catch up. BUT i promise to update whenever i possibly can. I'll write during commercial breaks on weekdays, and all the time on weekdays. So you guys havent heard the last of me yet. I might even get another chapter up tonight, who knows. I've been a bit of an insomniac lately, so i find myself searching the web at obsene hours of the morning. ANYWHO, Enjoy, and PLEASE review :)**

Hermione woke up with a strong, hard chest where her pillow should have been, and two arms wrapped possessively around her. She drowsily remembered the events last night. Sharply, she glanced at her sleeping partner. Draco's face seemed serene, his hair falling in his eyes again. Unconsciously, he hugged her closer. She looked at the clock over Draco's shoulder…and screamed.

"Draco! GET UP! Classes start in FIVE minutes!" she shrieked while shaking him.

"Five more minutes" he said, rolling over.

"POTIONS STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES, DRACO!" she shouted.

Finally awake, Draco sprang out of bed.

"Shit!" he swore.

Hermione scrambled to her bedroom, threw on her clothes, pulled her hair back into a quick plait, and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Spitting out her toothpaste, she shouted.

"Time?"

"Two minutes!" Draco swore.

She sprinted around the dorm, searching for her book bag.

"C'mon Hermione. " Draco urged.

"But I can't find my bookbag" she said, twirling around to face him.

"I've got it. Now let's go! I am Snapes favourite, but that will only get us so far if we are too late!" he hurried.

They sprinted out of the dorm, and ran through the empty castle. Upon arriving at the dungeons, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Time?" Hermione enquired.

"Five minutes late." He replied, glancing at her.

She started towards the classroom door.

"Wait!"

Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around. Surprised, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Your tie is undone. Snape's a stickler for uniform." He said, and he took a hold of her tie. He gently tied her tie, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thanks" she whispered, unconsciously leaning closer to him. Draco had the most exhilarating smell. His hands slowly dropped from her tie, his knuckles trailing down her torso, grazing her stomach, resting lightly on her hips. Dropping her eyes, from his intoxicating stormy ones, she tightened his loosened tie.

"There. A tie for a tie" she smirked.

Groaning, Draco pulled away.

"That has to be the worst joke I have ever heard in my life" he complained. " An eye for an eye, a tie for a… God I can't even finish that sentence. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Grinning, she opened the door and entered the potions classroom.

"Ten points from Gryiffindor for your lateness, Miss Granger, and as punishment, instead of making the simple potion I had planned for today, you and Mr. Malfoy will be making one of the most difficult potions known to mankind. Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. I suggest you start soon, because this is a double period, and I would hate to keep you from other classes." Snape drawled.

"Yes, sir" Draco muttered as Hermione nodded.

They scurried to the empty seats, Hermione smiling at her friends, and Draco following behind her and nodding.

Quietly, Hermione and Draco got all the ingredients they needed, and set to work. The tension in the room, the students all watching the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince working together, waiting for the inevitable drama, was so thick Hermione and Draco could feel it. Like a gigantic weight was trying to squash them like bugs. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something, ANYTHING to cut the silence.

"Damn, Hermione. I must have had some Felix Felicis, cuz I know I'm getting lucky." He smirked.

The room went even more silent than before.

"Oh, we're playing that game now, are we? Alright, then. My name might not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood." She flirted

"One night with me, and they'll be forever calling you MOANING Myrtle" he replied

"I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you sure are charming." She retorted.

" You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell"

"Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she smirked.

"Well you know Platform 9 and ¾? I can think of something else with those exact measurements" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Before she could stop herself, she glanced down at his…wand.

"Well then, if that's the case, you don't need an Invisibility Cloak to visit my Restricted Section. " she said, completely non-chalantly.

Shell-shocked, Draco let his jaw drop for a second, before recovering. With a groan, he strode over, took her in his arms, dipped her and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen many strange things in its time. There, gossip flowed like rainwater on a particularly rainy day. Though nothing set the school into such a tizzy as when the reports from the returning seventh years were shouted throught the Great Hall, describing a scenario most incredulous. The tale told of a arrogant, dashing young Slytherin Prince, whom everyone was familiar with, and the brilliant, daring young heroine they all loved so well, exchanging pickup lines before a searing kiss. The Potions class was let out early, and the young couple quickly disappeared. Rumors were told that Professor Snape seemed cheery, oddly enough. A few even told of him telling Draco with tears in his eyes of how happy he was that Draco had made things right with Draco's Lily, whatever that could mean. Most of the younger students were incredulous. There was no way that the sworn enemies, from different sides of all worlds, could be together. She was good, he was evil, He was Pure, she was Dirty. That, coupled with the reports that Snape was acting cheerful, made them sure without a doubt that the sevenths years were pulling their legs. Snape could never be cheery.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Meanwhile, 2 giggling Heads were sneaking away, under a stolen Invisibility Cloak, reading a stolen map.

"I cannot believe that you broke into the Boy's dormitory and STOLE Potter's Cloak and- what is that, anyways?" Draco Malfoy exclaimed.

"This is the Marauder's Map, Draco" she explained "And though I hate to admit it, because of the jokers who created it, and all the shenanigans it was used for, but it actually is my favourite magical object. The magic behind it really was quite extraordinary. Look!"

She passed the map to him, and he saw what appeared to be a complete map of Hogwarts. He was looking at tunnels and passages and rooms that he didn't even know existed, and then, all, the people marked on it, moving around.

"Is this actually accurate? Are all these people actually where this says they are?" He wondered.

"Definitely."

"That really is extraordinary magic. Who was it created this? Dumbledore?" he enquired

"No, actually, the Map was created by Harry's Dad and his closest friends. That's their signature there. Messers. Mooney- Remus Lupin, Wormtail- Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot- Sirius Black, and Prongs-James Potter. " she whispered

Glancing over at her, he saw the barrage of emotions on her face, the misting in her eyes. Clearing his throat he put his arm around her.

"Did you know that you calming laying out those pick-up lines was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and that it took all of my efforts not to kiss you, until you uttered that honker of a last line, and I lost all of my self control?" he wondered.

Smirking, she shook her head no.

"I didn't know that. Did you know that it took all my courage to say all that in front of our class?" she asked

"Some Gryffindor you are." He teased. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Hogsmeade. This tunnels ends in Honeyduke's Cellar. " she explained.

"So that's why there's always alcohol at Gryffindor parties. You get some from Hogsmeade via this tunnel. "

"Yup. We're going to the Hog's Head right now, actually."

"Blaise always did say that the best way to escape gossip is to go find a pub. I always thought he saud that just because he likes to drink though. This one time at his house….."

They proceeded towards the pub, and all that were watching, instead of seeing one third of the Golden Trio, and a former Death Eater, merely saw a young couple falling in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY PPLS! so here's another one, thanks for the reviews, im up to 30 reviews! not bad, but not wonderful. i KNOW you guys can do better. also, i realizeed as i was writing this chapter that i unknowlingly brought snape back to life. whoops! i honestly didnt realize i did that unti ltoday. so my verion now is that voldy put snape in a coma, and harry serached to find the cure, brought him back, and now there is an unspoken truce between the 2. ok? i know thats weird, but i made it up last minute. anywho, enjoy!**

Lying on the Common Room floor, Hermione reflected upon the events of the day. After waking up late, they had rushed to Potion, and after the interesting events of that class, Hermione dragged Draco up to Gryffindor tower, preceded to break into Harry's dormitory and steal the Cloak and the Map, and then they snuck off to Hogsmeade. Their day in Hogsmeade was wonderful. They ate chocolate and drank Butterbeer, wandered into the stores, browsing much but buying little. Hermione made Draco try on a pair of Crimson and Gold boxers, which she proceeded to buy for him, stating that they showed his true colors. As revenge, Draco bought her a rather provocative underwear set. Smirking, he informed her: underwear for underwear, and true colors for true colors, as the set was Slytherin green and silver. She accepted her punishment, and they slowly made their way back to school, laughing all the while, sharing the highlights of their dark lives.

As they approached the school, Draco spoke the words of both of their minds.

"Wonder what lies those gossiping Gryffindors came up with" he smirked.

"Oh, Merlin knows. We do tend to get carried away when it comes to the tall tales." She agreed.

"We're probably eloping in that atrocious American farce… What's it called, Las Vegos?" he laughed

"Vegas, Baby!" she chuckled.

"Snape is probably our witness, and best man, after acting so uncharacteristically cheery, and the…interesting parting" he pondered.

"Do you know what Snape meant when he said he was glad that you had made things right with your Lily?" she asked.

"No."

"During the Battle last year, Snape gave Harry some of his memories, before slipping into the coma that almost killed him. Harry used Dumbledore's Pensieve, and he learned that Snape and his mother, Lily Evans, had lived near each other before Hogwarts, became friends when she got the letter, and remained friends until one day, when James Potter was bullying Snape and Lily tried to rescue him, he called her a Mudblood. She never forgave him. When Voldemort decided to kill her, Snape begged him to spare her, but he refused. Heartbroken, he went to Dumbledore, and revealed that he had been in love with Lily from the very start, and always would love her. His Patronus served as proof. He offered to spy for Dumbledore, in the name of Lily, to keep Harry safe. He still loves her to this day. " she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"So that's why Potter searched all over to find a cure. He did it for his Mum." He replied.

She nodded, her throat too tight to speak. Silently, Draco pulled her into his arms, and hugged her for all he was worth. He kissed the top of her head as silent tears soaked his shirt. He would never tell, but the romantic story had his own eyes misting. Well, he might tell Blaise. Blaise was the biggest softie out there. He blamed it on his Italian roots, but everyone knew that it was just him, pure and simple.

Once Hermione had composed herself, she pulled away, and started back towards the castle. Pulling her back, Draco pressed a tender kiss to her lips, slipping his hand into hers.

Upon sneaking into the Common Room, they were pleasantly surprised to find all of their homework from today's classes, and a note. _It was the least I could do, Snape._ Smiling softly, they did their homework together, occasionally cracking jokes about various teachers and students. They continues talking long after the homework was don't, until Draco offered to make her a hot chocolate. While he was gone, she slipped to the floor, reminesed the day, and when the handsome young man came back, he gave her a mug of cocoa, sat down beside her, and pulled her head onto his shoulder. They sat there, watching the fire die down, until they slowly slipped into the dream world.

**PLEAAASE REVIEW! IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO ADD ME TO FAV AUTHOR, FAV STORY, AND ALERTS, YOU CAN PRESS THAT OTHER LITLE BUTTON TOOOO!**


End file.
